


Have your cake and then eat me

by Queenofthebees



Series: Undisclosed desires in your heart [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Sexual Content, Woman on Top, heels kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "Wait!" he called suddenly as she reached for the drawer to get a condom. She raised her eyebrows, sitting back a little. Jon licked his lips, his Adams apple bobbing with a nervous swallow. "Do, uh...do I still get to do what I want to you?""That was the deal," she replied, tilting her head in curiosity. Jon grinned, his hands falling to her hips as he gently guided her up his body. Her cheeks flushed as she realised what he intended. "Jon...""You don't have to," he said quickly, looking up at her softly. "I just...I really love the idea of you sitting on my face!"Missing scene from chapter 7 of I Won't Let You Be Denied.Day 4 of Jonsa Smut week: Hungry for you





	Have your cake and then eat me

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: A new chapter of the original story should be up this weekend sometime :D

At some point between their passion, they must have drifted off to sleep as Sansa woke to a darker room.

She hated when it was dark so early in the day now, especially when it rained as well. She far preferred summer to winter.

She glanced at Jon, smiling at the way his hair was everywhere on the pillow, his mouth parted slightly as he snored gently, still lost in the land of dreams.

She settled back down into the covers, nuzzling against Jon and moaning appreciatively at his body heat. Winter wasn’t so bad when there was somebody to snuggle with, she supposed.

Jon took a sudden deep breath above her, his body stretching as his eyes fluttered open. She smiled against his chest, where she had lain her head.

“Morning,” she commented, lifting her head to smile at him.

He stared at her for a moment, his wide eyes traveling to where she was curled against him, dropping to the spot her head had just being lying on. She watched his throat bob with a thick swallow and too late thought that maybe he wasn’t comfortbale with such behaviour.

“Sorry, I…I wasn’t thinking.”

“No,” he said quickly, clearing his throat as it was still husky from sleep. “No, its, uh, fine.”

Wanting to move past the awkwardness that was creeping in, she twisted to grab a strawberry from the abandoned bowl.

Sensing Jon's eyes on her, she lifted the bowl to offer him something. But Jon shook his head, gently pushing the bowl away.

"I'm not hungry for food," he murmured. Sansa grinned mischievously.

"Not even for cake?" she teased, putting the bowl down and picking up the plate instead.

Apart from a few little bits, only crumbs remained for Jon had eaten all but one piece. She had laughed as she watched him devour the three pieces faster than she had eaten her one bit.

Jon licked his lips as he eyed the crumbs and Sansa half expected he would lick the plate if she hadn't have been watching him.

"You're like a child," she laughed as she put the plate back.

"I was man enough for you a hour ago sweetheart," he replied with a sly grin.

Sansa flushed and gave a shy giggle at his words. Seeing his grin turn smug, she moved to straddle him, wiping the grin off his face and replacing it with a look of pleasure. His eyes darkened, his lips parted in anticipation.

"Wait!" he called suddenly as she reached for the drawer to get a condom. She raised her eyebrows, sitting back a little. Jon licked his lips, his Adams apple bobbing with a nervous swallow. "Do, uh...do I still get to do what I want to you?"

"That was the deal," she replied, tilting her head in curiosity. Jon grinned, his hands falling to her hips as he gently guided her up his body. Her cheeks flushed as she realised what he intended. "Jon..."

"You don't have to," he said quickly, looking up at her softly. "I just...I really love the idea of you sitting on my face!"

Sansa whimpered before she could stop herself and the idea that Jon wanted to do such a thing sent her self-esteem souring. Jon had a way of making her feel desirable and sexy, she had really come to enjoy their arrangement.

She moved to position herself over his face when he gently pushed her back.

"Can...would you wear your heels again?" he asked.

Sansa laughed, shaking her head at him as she reached down to pick up her shoes which had been abandoned by the side of the bed after her giving him a blow job wearing them. Jon groaned as he watched her buckle them up and then move back into position.

She gasped as she felt his hands slide down his hands down her back, making her arch and sigh in bliss. He continued to just stroke her skin for a while, occasionally dropping his hands to cup her bum, making her shiver as her skin tingled beneath his fingertips.

"Jon," she whined, needing him to make good on his promise as his breath ghosted against her sex.

He didn't answer, only pulled her hips forward until his tongue was able to swipe through her folds. She moaned appreciatively, her fingers diving into his hair and clutching the silky strands as she slowly rocked above him.

She couldn't get over how much Jon loved this, how good he was at it. She wished she had known about it sooner, wished she had told Harry to get lost if he wasn't going to make the effort.

Shaking her head quickly to dislodge thoughts of Harry, she focused on Jon and the way his lips closed over her clit, sucking gently to begin with and then harder until she gasped and started to grind herself against his face.

His moans spurred her on, encouraging her to grasp at anything for purchase - his hair, his shoulders, the covers. Her head tilted back as she threw a hand against the wall to steady herself, her cries growing louder as Jon's tongue pressed insistently against her, pulling her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

He squeezed her ass in encouragement, his moans of pleasure muffled as she pushed down on him, desperately seeking her end. In the back of her mind, she worried about suffocating him but as she fucked his face harder, he only seemed to encourage her more with sweet sounds of enjoyment. 

Her climax ripped through her, leaving her panting and trembling above him. Sh vaguely registered Jon's groan as her wetness burst onto his lips and tongue and when she had the energy to move, she whimpered at how his lips were shining with her wetness and his beard was soaked.

Before he could protest, she reached for the drawer and pulled out a condom, ripping it open and rolling it down his cock before she positioned herself and dropped down upon him. He arched up, shouting her name at the feeling of being suddenly engulfed in her tight heat.

Her nerves were still on fire with her recent climax, pleasure still stirring in her belly and she knew she could chase the feeling to another finish. Jon wasn't far behind either. She had come to learn the signs of when he was close. The way he would clench his eyes shut and toss his head against the pillow as his hips bucked up harder, faster.

"God Sansa!" he moaned, his hands gripping her hips and encouraging her to bounce in his lap. "Fuck me baby. Fuck me!"

She pressed her hands against his chest to steady herself before following his command, moving faster as her breath started to catch in her throat. Jon groaned, trying to keep his eyes open to watch her breasts as they bounced with her every move. But the pleasure was becoming too much and his eyes clenched shut, his nails digging into her hips hard enough to make her hiss but she liked it, moaning to reassure him when he opened his eyes to search her face for any sign of hurting her.

When she came a second time, Jon followed right behind, grasping her ass to pull her forward as he bucked up and spilled into the condom.

Pushing her hair from her face, she grinned down at him between giggles, her body light and boneless from her pleasure. Jon smiled as he opened his eyes to look at her. Biting her lip, she checked the time on her phone, noting that it was almost four in the afternoon. She looked back to Jon with a shy smile.

"Do you have time for a shower?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied with a wink.


End file.
